


almost home

by rekiszn



Series: p5 twitter drabbles <3 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: (she misses him too), Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, Reminiscing, Songfic, akira having a good relationship with his mom bcuz i said so, akira just misses his mom ok, arsene is a good boy, kinda ? idk man, morgana being nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekiszn/pseuds/rekiszn
Summary: "just close your eyes," a soft voice broke through the fuzzy background noise. "we'll be home soon, honey."
Relationships: Arsene & Kurusu Akira, Kurusu Akira & Morgana, akira & his mom
Series: p5 twitter drabbles <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	almost home

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> inspired by almost home by mxmtoon !!!

_ the sun was beginning to set. _

_ the boy leaned into his seat sleepily, watching the cars pass with a curious gaze. where were they going? to see someone? to work? home, with their family? the options were limitless, it almost made it dizzy. _

_ "just close your eyes," a soft voice broke through the fuzzy background noise. "we'll be home soon, honey." _

_ home… _

_ the boy let his eyes flutter shut, falling into a peaceful sleep, the sounds of the radio fading into nothingness. _

"akira?"

the boy in question blinked. his surroundings came back into focus. the attic, morgana in his lap, looking up at him, clearly concerned.

his probation. mom…

akira took a deep breath.

"sorry. got lost in thought."

"are you okay? you look like you're gonna cry." morgana came closer, nuzzling his chest with a soft purr. akira smiled, petting his head.

"'m alright mona, don't worry."

"need some space?" he asked. akira nodded.

"if it's not too much to ask." morgana shook his head.

"of course it's not. you've done so much for me, and the rest of the thieves. the least i can do is give you some space when you need it." morgana hopped up on the windowsill. akira opened it for him. "i'll be back in the morning, okay? promise me you'll call someone if you need to." akira nodded.

"i will, i promise." with one last look, morgana hopped out the window and into the night.

akira stared for a moment, out the window. up at the star filled sky. memories flashed through his head at fast speeds. before he realized, his vision was foggy with tears.

he felt a presence behind him, a comforting hand pressed to his shoulder. warmth spread over him, as if he'd been cocooned in a set of wings.

wings…

akira smiled.

"arsene."

_ "trickster,"  _ a deep voice filled his mind.  _ "all will be well." _

akira nodded. he fiddled with the phone in his hands.

was she up? would she answer?

_ "all will be well,"  _ arsene murmured. akira took a deep breath.

"yeah. all will be well."

he unlocked his phone, entering the number he'd been nervous to dial since he got to tokyo.

she picked up on the second ring.

_ "akira?" _

a tear rolled down his face.

"mom," his voice cracked as he spoke. "i'm sorry mom. i miss you."

"don't apologize, honey." he could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke. "i miss you too. tell you what, i'll get some time off work next week and come visit, okay?" a sob fell from his lips.

"i love you mom."

"love you too, honey. i'm glad you called."

"me too."


End file.
